Some Stony fun
by Stony Fan95
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers! STONY! I also take requests for some one-shots. M/M Some one-shots are rated M.
1. Pillow fight

**Hi everyone! This is my newest story, well not really a typical story but a bunch of one-shots in one story ;)**

**Every time I think of a one-shot, I'll post it on here. I also take requests for one-shots! You'll get a shout out if I use your request in my story **

**For more Stony things, check out my Tumblr: stonyforever99 **

**The pairings are Tony/Steve! Hope you enjoy! **

Steve stretched out on his bed with a book in his hand. He loved Saturdays because usually they didn't get called into Shield that day. It's probably because no villain wants to take over the world on Saturdays.

He was wearing his usual pajama outfit; boxers and a white t-shirt. He flipped a page and heard a door slam shut. He looked up to see Tony walk in the room, trying to take off his tie.

"Hey," Steve said, lowering the book to watch his boyfriend throw the tie in the laundry basket in the corner.

"Hi," Tony said as he pulled his suit jacket off and hung it back in the closet.

"Long day?" Steve asked, marking his book page and closing it.

"Mmhmm, it sucks that you guys pretty much get a day off and I still have to work. Pepper won't give me one freaking day off." Tony spat out, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, at least you're home now," Steve tried to cheer his boyfriend up. Tony smiled at Steve as he slide the white dress shirt off his shoulders and threw it also in the laundry basket. Steve patted the bed next to him for Tony to come. Tony willingly sat down on the bed and gave one short, small kiss to Steve before pulling back and going into the bathroom.

"Aren't you technically the boss? Can't you just say when you want a day off?" Steve asked a little louder than he had to. Tony swung opened the bathroom door. He had some black sweat pants on and a grey tank top.

He shrugged and made his way to the bed.

"If I got to say when I want a day off, it would be every day." Tony said with a sly smirk as he sat down on the bed. Steve smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you today," Steve mumbled as he leaned back in the pillows.

"I missed you too," Tony leaned down by Steve and rubbed his hands down Steve's chest and back up. Steve looked down at Tony and kissed him a little harder on the lips. Tony groaned and put his right hand on Steve's neck. Steve was an expert kisser now; thanks to Tony.

Their mouths moved expertly against the other. Steve pulled back and planted another kiss on the corner of Tony's mouth.

Tony smiled at the blonde and wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and brought him even closer. Tony could feel Steve breathing in and out. It comforted him and he would stay like this forever.

In one swift movement, Tony grabbed a pillow that was behind Steve, pulled away from him, and smacked his boyfriend across the face with it.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Steve wondered as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Seriously? You're a super soldier who can get shot or stabbed and be fine, but you say Ow when I little pillow hits your face?" Tony crawled closer and closer to Steve as he spoke, until he was inches away from his lips.

Steve smiled at the brunette, and when he got close enough, kissed his quick on the lips before pulling back.

"Tony, how childish are-"Tony smacked him across the face again.

He gave Steve a cocky grin and rested the pillow in his lap.

"You don't want me to fight back, Tony. Trust me." Steve said as he grabbed another pillow and held it tight. "Super serum, remember?"

"I just don't think you wanna hit me, soldier." Tony replied, tucking his legs underneath him.

"You wanna bet?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Hit me with your best shot." Tony tried desperately not to sing. Steve smirked and smacked Tony with the pillow.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be!" Tony said, rolling his shoulders.

"You told me to hit you!" Steve complained. Tony grinned and hit Steve again.

"Okay, you know what? Childish games are done!" Steve reached for Tony's pillow, but he kept it out of reach.

"Come on Tony!" He reached for it again, but Tony kept it out of the soldiers reach. Steve frowned and tackled Tony on the bed and placed a knee on either side of the genius and started to kiss him hard.

"Skip the children games; let's move on to some adult games." Steve gasped out when he broke the kiss for air.

"God yes!" Tony said, as he begun to unbutton his partner's shirt.

The End

**I will be trying to update regularly, if you have some ideas for one-shots to put into this, please let me know! I would love some ideas from you guys! Thanks for reading, and more will be coming up soon, so don't lose hope! XD**


	2. Valentine's Day

**Hi guys! I thought it would be fun to post a new one-shot on Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy **

**Summary: Tony and Steve spend Valentine's Day together. **

**All mistakes are mine. I do not own Marvel nor these characters. **

Steve didn't much about today, but he knew that today you show your love to your special person. He thinks…He shrugs as he continues to bake his valentine's cake. Everybody else has left the tower. Clint took Natasha to a fancy dinner, Thor went to Mexico to visit Jane, and Bruce went to go spend the day with Betty so he was left with Tony for the day and thank goodness Pepper didn't make him work on this special day.

He poured the sugar in the big plastic bowl when he felt two arms encircle his waist. He let out an embarrassing squeak. Tony rested his chin on Steve's shoulder.

"Hey Baby cakes." Tony whispered in his ear.

"I hate it when you sneak up on me like that," Steve said but the smile on his face meant he wasn't being serious.

"Sure," Tony started to kiss around Steve's neck.

"Happy valentines," Tony mumbled with his lips still pressed into Steve's neck. The soldier turned around and leaned up against the counter and Tony's belly leaned up against his chest.

"Happy Valentine Tony," Steve whispered. Tony smiled and lightly kissed Steve. Once they pulled back, Tony said "What do you wanna do today?"

Steve shrugged. "I'm baking a cake."

"Huh," Tony leaned up and kissed Steve again. "You're beautiful," Tony mumbled against Steve's lips. The blonde blushed.

"Thank you, so are you." Steve wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and hugged him. Tony pulled back all of a sudden with a look of excitement.

"Be right back," He yelled out before he darted out of the kitchen. Steve let a chuckle pass through his lips before returning back to his cake. A few minutes later, Tony came running back in with something behind his back. Steve turned back around and leaned against the counter.

"You know I'm a billionaire and stuff and I could get you almost anything in the world, but I thought you might just like these." Tony held out a small pack of red rose flowers with a tiny card attached to them. Steve's smile couldn't get any bigger. He slowly reached out and took them. He opened up the card that read Happy Valentines my love; I hope we have many more valentines together. Steve looked up at Tony who was waiting for a reaction.

"I love it," Steve whispered. He set the vase down on the counter and hugged Tony who quickly returned the hug.

"I love you," Tony said quietly.

"I love you too,"

Steve suddenly pulled back with a smirk. "I still need to give you my present!"

Tony smiled and let Steve lead him through the tower until they got to their bedroom. Steve opened up the door and let Tony go first. On the bed was a painting that showed Tony and Steve on a bench, with Steve's arm around Tony and a sunset were behind them.

"Happy Valentines sweetie," Steve said as he wrapped his arms around the brunette and started to sway them slightly.

"Wow Steve…did you paint this?" Tony wondered, leaning back into the blonde.

"Mmhmm," Steve said as he kissed the top of Tony's head. The brunette just stared in awe at the sight before him. It was the most beautiful thing ever.

"Happy Valentine," Tony said, never looking away from the painting.

"Happy Valentine."

Tony let out a sigh on content. He turned around to face his boyfriend and he slowly kissed him. Steve smiled against the kiss and started to kiss back. Steve decided that Valentine's day is now his favorite holiday.

**I hope this was an Okay chapter! If you guys have any one-shot ideas, please let me know and I'll write it up! **

**If you want more Stony, check out my Tumblr: stonyforever99 **

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! **


	3. Misinterpret

**Thank you for all of the reviews I got! It makes me encouraged to write more *Wink, Wink* *Hint, Hint* Anyway, this is a requested one-shot that I'll fulfill! I hope it's good enough ;) **

**Dedicated to: SexyPinkRanger345, Thanks for requesting a one-shot. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Fury listens in on Steve and Tony's conversation and misinterprets what he hears.**

Director Nick Fury sat at his desk messing with an ear piece that he had lying around.

"Sir?" Fury's head shot up to see Agent Maria Hill enter his office with her blue jumpsuit on and her black high heel boots that came to her knees. "May I ask what you are doing?"

He looked back down at his work. "No you may not." He doesn't want anyone to know that he stashed a microphone in Tony and Steve's room to hear their conversation because they have been acting weird the last couple of days and he wanted to find out why. He looked up to see Agent Hill still standing there with one hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow. "You're dismissed Hill," He demanded. She let out a small sigh as she turned on her heels and walked away.

He looked back down and placed the ear piece in his ear and turned it on with a press of a button. He listened carefully as Tony and Steve came home from the Shield meeting and up to their room.

Tony flopped on the bed. "God, I hate those meetings!"

Steve let out a small chuckle as he hung his coat in the closet. "Why didn't you want to continue our conversation downstairs?"

"Because if we say those things downstairs, we could get fired from Shield." Steve nodded in agreement as he stepped into the bathroom to get changed. Tony flipped on to his back.

"Are you actually concerned about getting fired?" Steve wondered from the bathroom.

"Oh I don't care if I get fired…but you do." Tony said as he put his hands behind his head. Steve swung opened the bathroom door the reveal his dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"That's true." Steve winked as he sat down on the bed.

"Why does he have to be so boring? He only talks about the same thing over and over again, he drives me insane!" Tony complained as he sat up by Steve. Fury frowned at what he just heard.

"I do have to agree with you on that." Steve said with a small smile as he lay down on the red velvet sheets and rested his head on the fluffy pillow.

"He's an Asshole!" Tony shouted as he threw his hands up in frusteration. Fur frowned, how dare they talk like that about him! He would expect Stark to say things like that, but to have the super solider agree with him? How dare them.

"You know, someone needs to punch that guy in the face." Tony sighed as he grapped a white pillow and rested it in his lap. Steve laughed as he rolled onto his back and rested his head on the pillow in Tony's lap.

"He does get annoying when he talks about things over and over again." Steve sighed as he looked up at Tony.

"And that stupid eyepatch he wears constintly? It's driving me insane!" Tony said as he ran his fingers threw Steve's blonde hair.

Fury shut his ear piece off. He heard had enough. At tomorrow's meeting, he's going to give Stark and Rogers a piece of his mind! How dare they say that about him behind his back!

Tony let out a small sigh. "But, it's Clint. What are we going to do about it?" He leaned down and kissed Steve lightly.

Tony and Steve sat by each other in the Shield room passing love nots to each other as they lightly kicked each other underneath the table. Tony slowly started to write something on a piece of scrap paper as Steve leaned back in his seat and tapped on the table softly. Tony flipped the paper face down and slides it over to his boyfriend slowly.

Steve smiled as he grabbed the paper and flipped it back over and read it. His face turned a dark red as his head shot up, hoping no one read it over his shoulder. Tony placed his head on the table, hoping it would muffle his laughter. Clint snorted as watched his teamates intentlly. Natasha rolled her eyes as she rested her feet on the table and Thor was just eating a poptart to pass the time.

"Stark! Rogers!" Fury came storming into the Shield room. Steve got wide eyed and crinckled up the love note and stuffed in his pocket.

"Ooohhh! Someone's in trouble!" Clint mocked as he pushed Natasha's feet off the table and sat up straighter.

"Yes Sir?" Steve asked as he shifted in his chair.

"What do you want Captain Pirate?" Tony yawned as he leaned against his arm chair with his arms crossed.

"I do not apreciate you talking about a director behind their backs, especially something that possibly could get you fired!" Fury spat out as he circled around the table.

Steve frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the little conversation you had with your boyfriend last night!" Fury felt like boiling over. "I expect that kind of crap from Stark, but not from you!"

"Wait," Tony cut Steve off from saying anything. "How did you know about that conversation?"

Fury froze and thought about how he should say this. "I put a microphone in your room."

"You did what?!" Steve and Tony shouted at the exact same time.

"What did they say?" Natasha asked as she tiwrled around a kitchen knife between her fingers.

"They said about how I was an Asshole, and I get annoying because I talk about the same thing over and over again, and how someone needs to punch me in the face!" Fury spat out, some spit going on the table.

"Wait what? We didn't say those things about you!" Steve tried to explain as he rested his hands in his laps. Fury stopped pacing and looked his super solider over.

"Yeah," Tony agreed as he started rocking his chair.

"Oh…then who where you talking about?" Fury wondered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We where talking about Clint." Tony said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Clint shouted. "You guys called me an Asshole?!"

"But what about the eyepatch?" Fury asked, complely ignoring Clint.

"He's been starting to wear an eyepatch around the tower and mimiking you." Steve said with a shrug. "We would never say those things about you."

Tony coughed. "I might." Steve kicked Tony underneath the table.

"Thanks for calling me names guys." Clint muttered. Tony smirked as he tapped his fingers on the table. Fury sighed as he rubbed his bald head and cleared his throat.

"Clint, we're talking later about you 'mimiking' me." Fury frowned. Clint swoalled and glared at Tony and Steve.

"Thanks a lot guys," He mumbled under his breath. Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled out another piece of paper, and started to scribble another love note on it.

**Well, here it is! I hope it's an okay chapter:) It was longer then I thought, but oh well! ;) For more Stony, check out my Tumblr: stonyforever99 and if you have any one-shot ideas, don't hesitate to ask! I love to hear suggestions you guys have. **


	4. Obsessed

**A/N Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been busy :P But at least now I got to it. Thanks for taking the time and reading this! This, again, is a filled request by SexyPinkRanger345. You are AWESOME! Here's a cookie for you! XD**

**Dedicated to: SexyPinkRanger345**

**One-shot: Tony thinks Coulson's hero worship of Steve is an attempt to steal him away so Tony does something over the top to show how much he cares about Steve.**

Tony walked into the dinning room with a scotch in his hand. He was freshly showered with his AC/DC t-shirt and some black sweatpants.

"Hey." Steve greeted as he continued to write on some paper.

"Hey Suger plum." Tony pecked a kiss on Steve's cheek before plopping down next to his boyfriend. "What are you doing?"

"Well, since Agent Coulson's vintage trading cards got ruined after New York, I kind of felt bad." Steve started to say.

"Oh wow! You feeling bad for someone? That's new." Tony said sarcasticly. Steve glared at him, before turning back to what he was doing. "Like I was saying, I told him I would sign what ever he wanted. So he brough over his collection of Captain America posters and comics."

Tony chuckled as he sat his drink on the table. He tapped the head of a Captain America bobble head. "Don't you think this is a little creepy?" Steve shrugged.

"He's just a fan."

"A fan who has one million and one posters of you." Tony peered down in this box that was by Steve's chair. "And why-" Tony pulled out one of the posters. "Does the dude have this one?" It was Captain America without a shirt on. Steve frowned at it, but shrugged and started to sign something else.

"I don't know. That is slightly creepy."

Tony looked at it and sighed. "Where can I get one like this?"

Steve frowned and snatched it from him. He stuffed it back in the box. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was obssesed with you."

Steve chuckled as he pulled out another poster. "Well, haven't you ever been obsessed with someone?"

"Yeah. You when I was a kid. But-but this-" He motioned towards the posters. "Is a little to obsessed." Steve shrugged as he continued to sign his name. Tony huffed as he pushed his chair and stood up and walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I mean, the dude's literally obsessed with him! No one should be that obsessed with someone!" Tony paced back and forth in the lab. Bruce sighed as he lowered his clipboard.

"Agent Coulson's just a fan of Steve, that's all."

Tony stopped pacing and looked over at his science buddy. "You know what? I think Coulson's trying to take Steve from me!"

Bruce frowned. "Tony, why would he be-"

"No, just think about it. He's trying to prove to Steve that he cares about him!" Tony said as he stared off into space, thinking about it.

"That's obsured Tony." Bruce sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"He's trying to take my Capsicle away from me!"

Bruce blinked a few times at Tony. "No he's not. He's just a fan, and even if he is…do you really think it'll work? Steve loves you to much."

"I know but what if Steve starts falling for Coulson? I don't know what I'll do!" Tony started to panic.

"Fine if you want my advice, I suggest doing something for Steve to show him how much you care about him." Bruce sighed. Tony frowned as he tapped on his chin.

"I have an idea! Why don't I do something so big to show Steve how much I care about him! Thanks for at least trying to help Brucy." Tony said as he ran out of the lab.

"Why do I even bother?" Bruce sighed as he picked up his notebook again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Tony, where are we going?" Steve asked as he stuck his hands in front of him so he won't run into anything. Tony smirked as he held onto Steve's waist and led him through the halls of the Avenger tower. He made sure the red blindfold was neatly on his boyfriend before leading him in a room.

"You ready?" Tony asked as he got behind the soldier. Steve quickly nodded. Tony couldn't hid his grin as he slowly unfolded the blindfold to reveal their bedroom.

The bedroom was filled with rose petals all over the floor and bed as the TV was on to the next Supernatural episode they where on. The coffee table was filled with different kind of snacks and there was heart ballons attatched to the roof. Steve gaped at the room that he was in.

"Wow." Steve mumbled. He turned around the the smiling brunette. "Did you do all of this?"

He nodded. "I knew you where looking for a relaxing day."

"Tony this is amazing, but…why'd you do it? You're not one for doing something like this." Steve pointed out. Tony tensed up.

"I just wanted to do something special for you…to show you how much I love you." Tony mumbled as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I already know that you love me. I love you just as much, but what's the real reason you did all of this? Not that I'm complaning." Steve asked as he sat down by Tony on the bed. The genius sighed as he looked down in his lap.

"It kind of bugged me that Coulson's a big fan of you." Tony breathed out as he fidgeted with his hands. Steve frowned as he moved closer to his boyfriend. "I guess I was afraid he would take you away from me."

"Tony." He wrapped his arms around the brunette. "I love you so much. Nobody can take me away from you. I'm leaving you Tony, you're stuck with me. You'll have to throw me out of the window or shoot me to get me to leave you. Why would you even think about me leaving you?"

Tony took a big breathe. "Because you mean the world to me, and I don't know what I'd do if you leave." Steve smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek.

"Good think I'm not leaving you. I love you Tony." Steve mumbled.

"I love you too." Tony shifted his body so he could face Steve. He wrapped his arms around the larger form and slowly captured his mouth. Steve smiled in the kiss and brought him closer. Steve pulled away and got off the bed.

"Now we have a date to do." Steve said with a smirk. Tony smiled as he jumped off the bed and grabbed Steve's hand.

"Let's go than!" Tony stated as he pulled Steve to the couch.

**Tada! I hope you liked it ;) I will try to update more than I have been. Have any ideas for some one-shots? Let me know! I love to hear from you guys. **

**Check out my Tumblr for cool Stony gifs and to ask me questions or even request one-shots on there: stonyforever99**


	5. Man in Black

**Hi y'all! Well, here's another one-shot! **

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! BEWARE, IT'S RATED THAT FOR A REASON! I changed the rating on this story, but the start of each one-shot, I'll say what the rating is going to be. You only get one warning, if you don't like Men on men, I suggest you wait for the next one-shot to come out. **

**Warnings: Handjobs, blowjobs, yaoi, kissing, smut**

**Thanks for reading it!**

Steve sat on his couch, flipping through the many channels to find one that interested him. He snatched the beer off the coffee table and took two swigs of it. He carefully sat it back on and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The elevator door dinged and Tony stepped out onto their floor. He wore a black suit with a clean white tie. He had black aviator sunglasses on, and held a black suit case which he threw in the corner.

"Hey, how was work?" Steve called as he sat the remote on the arm chair. He doesn't see Tony in black offten. He started to feel tightness in his pants as he shifted in his chair. Tony took the sunglasses off and folded them up.

"Eh, you know. Work." He sat the glasses by Steve's beer as he plopped next to the soldier.

"I don't get to see you a lot." Steve mumbled as he inched closer to the brunette. Tony gave him an apologetic smile.

"I know cream kitten. With work and the things I'm trying to finish in the lab."

"I missed you." Steve kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Tony turned his face and captured his lips. Steve cupped his partners face with one hand as he tried to deepen the kiss. Tony caught Steve's upper lip and sucked it briefly, making the blonde give a small moan. He caught the blonde off guard as he slipped his tounge into the wet cavern. Their tounges fought for dominace for a bit, before Tony had to pull away for air.

He let out a short gasp as he broke the kiss. He looked into blue eyes as he tried to control his panting. Steve leaned in and started to suck and kiss Tony's neck. The playboy just moved his neck to give him more access. Steve ran his tounge soothinly across the olive oiled skin and back up to his ear. He gave the ear a small lick, before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Tony sounded disapointed. Steve smirked as he grabbed Tony's tie and pulled him all the way to their bedroom. As soon as he shut the door with his foot, he slammed Tony against the wall and kissed him desperatly, like a fish out of water. Tony kissed back, just as fast as he wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and pulled him impossibly close. Their groins rubbed with every fast movement of their wet, and hot kisses. Tony pulled back to gasp for air. Steve started to kiss along his jaw and to his collar bone. He sucked on Tony's pulse, making it become a red blotch. Tony moaned as he pulled Steve's head back up and crashed his lips against those of his partners.

Steve brought his large hands up and started to unbutton Tony's suit jacket. After acomplishing his task, he pushed the jacket off his shoulders and went back to kissing the brunette's jaw. Tony gave a shameless groan. Steve grinned against the skin, knowing his just found his weak spot.

Tony looked down and pulled Steve's boring white t-shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room. He eagerly ran his hands all over Steve's bare chest.

"God you're beautiful." Tony mumbled as he kissed Steve's neck. The blonde smirked as he ripped off Tony's tie and let it fall on the ground. He ran his hands up and down on the Blonde's arm as he sucked on Steve's jaw, leaving a blotchy bruise.

Steve, getting unpaitent, ripped Tony's white dress shirt with the buttons going all over the room. He shed off the shirt and captured Steve's lips again. Steve cupped the back of Tony's head, to try and keep him there.

Tony looked down and grabbed Steve's belt and started to unbuckle it. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and hoisted him up. On instinct, Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. They fit together perfectly like they where made to be one.

He walked over to bed and not so gently plopped his boyfriend down on the silk red covers. Tony hoisted up on his elbow as he watched Steve slowly take off his pants and his boxers. Tony licked his upper lip as he watched Steve crawl on the bed to him. He slowly kissed him, making Tony's pants get very tight and he squirmed underneath Steve.

Steve kissed and sucked down Tony's chest until he got to his waist. He slowly unbuckled hios dress pants and slide them off, along with his boxers and socks. He gently kissed his hip, making Tony squirm, wanting more.

Steve smirked as he gave his cock a small lick on the tip. Tony gave a small whine.

"Dammit Steve!" He buryed his hands in blonde hair. Steve took all of Tony in his mouth.

"Jesus Christ Steve!" Tony shouted as he arched off the bed. Steve looked up at him as he bobbed his head up and down. Tony tried really hard to not buck up into the wet, hot cavern. Tony whined as he pulled lightly on the blonde hair. Steve traced his cock with his tounge as he pulled back, scrapping his teeth along it. He slowly took him back in.

Tony moaned as he slammed his eyes shit as he arched off the bed.

"St-Steve!" He whimpered as he let go off the hair and gripped the sheets, until his knuckles became white. Steve knew he was coming close when his eyes shut closed and his mouth was opened, panting really hard. Steve let go of his dick with a 'pop' as he crawled up to be by his partners ear. He slowly took his cock in his hand and started to rub it. He moved his hand up and down, starting to go faster and faster.

Tony started to pant heavier as he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and brought him close. Steve gave a small lick to Tony's ear lobe.

"Come for me, Tony. Come only for me." He whispered as he twisted his wrist and rubbed faster. Tony moaned as he bucked into Steve's warm hands.

"Come for me." Steve took Tony's ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it. That was all it took.

"STEVE!" Tony shouted as he arched into Steve and came all over his hand. He fell back on his back, panting. Steve smirked as he wiped his hand on the covers and slowly kissed the brunette.

"Wow." He breathed out. "You're turn." Tony pushed Steve on his back and crawled on top of him.

**Wow…well, that happened XD I hoped you liked it, and if you have some one-shots idea, Pm or review me them! I would love to hear what you guys want to read ;)**

**Tumblr: stonyforever96…it changed ;) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Water Fun

_**Whoop, whoop! I got to a new one-shot, finally! I'm really hoping some people are reading these and actually liking them. I don't wanna feel like I'm writing these for nobody, you know? No? Oh, okay.**_

_**I do take requests for some one-shots and if you have an idea for a multiple story idea, PM me it and I'll write it for you! Please leave a review telling me what you think about it. It makes my day to see new reviews! Now, without furthur adu, here you go! **_

"Please, Tony?"

"No."

"Just for a little bit?"

"No."

"Can you say anything else except no?"

"No."

Steve let out a loud groan as he swam to the edge of the pool. "You'll make me so happy."

Tony placed his sunglasses on his face, putting his hands behind his head. "I already do make you happy." He remarked.

"You'll make me happier." Steve placed his chin on the stone ground.

"Nah. No thanks." Tony shrugged as he stretched out on the lawn chair.

"Fine, I didn't wanna do this but you leave me no choice. THOR!" Steve called. Tony quickly sat up.

"Don't you dare call that beast." Tony threatened, making Steves lip twitch into a smile.

"You called, Man of America?" Thor came bounding outside with a half eaten poptart in his hand.

"Can you please get Tony in to the pool?" Steve gave his puppy eyes, just in case asking won't work. Thor's whole face lit up.

"It will be my honor to do this!" Thor walked over by where Tony was looking horrified.

"Thor! Don't you freaking _dare!_" His breath hitched on the last word, making him squeak it out as Thor threw Tony over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Man of Iron, but your Partner asked me too, and of course I can't say no when he does those cute eyes."

"Put me down you bi-" He didn't have time to finish as Thor dropped him into the pool. Tony fell under the water, but quickly was able to swim back to the surface.

"You asshole!" Tony spat out, wiping his face from the water droplets. "I'm out of here!" He turned around and went to swim away when Steve grabbed his arm.

"Come on sweet heart! I just wanted to have some fun. Don't be mad." Steve pulled his boyfriend back to him. Tony stuck his bottom lip out and Steve couldn't resist. He leaned down and took that lip into his mouth and sucked it lightly. Tony let out a small whimper when Steve dropped his lip.

"I love you." Steve whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around Tony's torso, under the water.

"I know, I love you too." Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and played with his wet blonde hair. Steve leaned in again and kissed him softly. What started out as a soft and innocent kiss, turned in to a hot, and messy kiss. Tony gripped the back of Steve's neck to keep him there as Steves hands carefully moved up Tony's back, making the brunette's spine shiver.

All of a sudden they heard some very loud slurping. Tony pulled back and looked behind him.

"Jeez!" He shouted, almost having a heart attack. Natasha, Clint, and Thor where in their own lawn chair with smoothies in their hands, watching them.

"What the heck guys!?" Tony whined. Clint held his sides as he burst out laughing, almost dropping his smoothie. Natasha held her hand to her mouth to muffle her own laughter and Thor just had a huge smile plastered to his face.

"You guys really know how to ruin the mood." Steve mumbled as he pulled himself out of the pool and after helping Tony out, they both started to walk inside.

"Smoothie?" Clint offered. After no response, Clint shrugged taking another long slurp of his.

"Pool anyone?" Clint asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Wow Clint, you sure know how to get them out of the pool. Good plan." Natasha smirked as she sat her drink down and jumped into the crystal water.

"Canon ball!" Clint shouted as he jumped, curled himself in a ball, and fell into the cold water in one swift motion.

"For Asgard!" Thor shouted, jumping into the pool, making the water splash around the three of them.

_**Hehehehe, not going to lie, that was pretty fun to write! ^_^ **_

_**If you guys would be so kind and maybe, possibly leave a review? The more reviews I get, the quicker I put more one-shots out! Also don't forget that I also take requests for some one-shots and multiple chapter stories. **_


End file.
